


I Love Her

by MorganaNK



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Ten's thoughts after the rift closes (Season 2 finale "Doomsday")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I’m just playing… Honest, I’ll put them back when I’m done.
> 
> Trying (and failing miserably!) to sort out the mess that is my external backup hard drive, I discovered this... which was written in 2006 and thought lost forever... my one and only foray into the Whoverse!

We’ve only been apart for seconds, and yet it seems like years. Funny that, a Time Lord who currently has absolutely no concept of time. She does that to me you see. All it takes is one look, one word, the feel of her fingers laced tightly with mine, the sound of her laugh and everything stops. Time, space, the whole enchilada just ceases to be.

Although the rift has closed I can feel her. Just as I am standing here in this dimension’s Torchwood, with my hand pressed against the cool and unyielding wall, I know that she is mirroring me.

Can she feel my pain as keenly as I feel hers? It’s as if she is drowning in a sea of despair and, adding that to my pain, to my sense of loss, both of my hearts feel as if they have been torn from my chest and cruelly stamped upon. Would it be this bad if Pete hadn’t caught her as she was sucked towards the void? I can’t believe it could possibly be any worse, and I’m eternally grateful I don’t have to know. 

This isn’t how it is supposed to be, and yet it is. I know what it feels like to be alone, to be cut off from the very thing that makes you who or what you are. I want her to be with Pete and Jackie and Mickey, to be safe, to live a normal life and grow old, nearly as much as I want her to stay.

I don’t think there actually was a defining moment when we became more than just travelling companions, it just sort of happened. Little by little she got under my skin, and by the time I become conscious of that it was too late, she had made a home for herself there and there was no way she was moving, not that I would ever want her to. We’ve never said the words, there isn’t any need. We instinctively know what the other was feeling, something that continues to be proved by the maelstrom of emotions bombarding my very soul. And yet now I wish I had said them, wish I had told her how beautiful she is, wish she knew that she has given me a reason to carry on when, after the Time War, I never thought I would have a purpose again.

Somehow I have to see her again. Somehow I have to let her know.


End file.
